


Oikawa Tooru X Reader - Hero

by KHRIky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHRIky/pseuds/KHRIky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One second you are on your laptop typing your work up and the next you are running for your life, trying to get away from the unrecognisable monster. What on earth was happening?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch.1

The resonance of bare feet slapping against the soaked ground echoed through the silent street until a deafening roar took over.

“What the hell is that?!” [H/C] hair fluttered wildly and [E/C] eyes looked back, panic gleaming in them as they caught sight of the one eyed monster.

You had just been in your room, typing up your work on the laptop you owned until the roof of your bedroom was easily ripped off by the horrendous being.

The situation was too much for you and you bursted into tears, your vision blurring. This created a disadvantage and you found it difficult to find an escape. Turning a corner, you hit a dead end making your breath catch itself in your throat. You spun to face the monster that now approached you in slow yet mocking manner.

“S-Stay away!” That was probably stupid to say since there was no way that the ugly creature was actually going to listen to you.

It growled once more before dashing onwards, its mouth opening up. Your eyes expanded as the gap between you both reduced and the final sound that sprung through the air were your screams of horror before the darkness engulfed you.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“[L/N] [F/N].”

Hearing your name, a gasp escaped your lips as you awakened. As soon as your vision returned, the darkness met you and fear crept up inside your body.

“Hello?” You called meekly.

A light appeared over you and across another spot where you saw another figure standing under it. A black haired male who was around about six feet tall stepped forward, the light following him.

“The names Itsuki. Let’s skip the whole introduction process so I can get straight onto the point. You are to leave your world and move into another for the sake of saving it.” His words were sudden and you grew flustered.

“Me? Save another world? I-I think you’ve got the wrong person. I wouldn’t be able to do that.” Rubbing the back of your neck in an awkward manner, Itsuki could see the lack of confidence in your eyes.

“I’m definitely looking at the right person and also, you do not have a choice in this matter, [F/N]-san.” Hearing this made your eyebrows knit together.

“Y-You can’t make me.” A hint of annoyance was heard in your tone and he sighed.

“I’m not making you. Fate is and i’m just following it. I’m trying to make things right so please, would you just cooperate with me?” He never thought he would have to practically beg you to come to his side.

“Does that mean fate brought me to my death?” You asked timidly, curiosity flashing across your features.

Itsuki chuckled and shook his head, earning himself a confused expression from you.

“You haven’t died.”

“What? B-But, how did I get here then?”

“I saved you in time and brought you to the gates of the dimensions.”

You permitted your lips to let your voice be heard but the setting surrounding you morphed into another triggering you to gaze everywhere in amazement. Numerous gates encircled you and you recognised almost all the titles that were engraved on each gateway.

“Beelzebub, Kuroko no Basuke…there’s even Naruto!” Your eyes sparkled, your shyness leaving you for a while and your feet unconsciously approached the Naruto gate but someone held you in place.

Whipping your head back to stare at Itsuki, he gave you a flat stare when you pouted.

“You don’t look cute at all.”

You sulked at this. Your family were the same whenever you attempted to be cute. Your siblings would cringe while your mother and father would simply laugh. Realisation hit you and you gasped.

“What about my family? I can’t just leave them!” You protested and saw his lips form into a sad smile.

“I’m sorry. Now that you have left that world, their memory of you has been automatically erased.” That struck you and tears formed in the corner of your eyes.

“So, I don’t even exist in their lives?” Your bangs shadowed your eyes and Itsuki replied by nodding.

“Fate can be cruel but we must stay strong and move forward. If you want to save the other world, you need to start off as a new person.” The tall male crouched down and wiped away your tears.

Wiping away the last of the liquid that spilled from your eyes, a spark of confidence was seen in your eyes as you were faced towards a specific gate.

“Ready?” He glanced down at your smaller form and you sent him back a firm nod.

Leading you towards the entrance, Itsuki’s eye colour transformed to crimson red as he outstretched his hand to unlock the doors of the gate. A pressure of wind hit them and you shielded your eyes.

“Let’s go!” His eyes originated to his normal blue colour and a grin plastered itself onto his expression.

“Okay!” You exclaimed before sprinting past the entrance and leaping into the portal.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking away, Itsuki stopped himself from gagging too when he glimpsed at the view of you vomiting. Who knew that portals could make you feel nauseous.

“Ugh…I’m never doing that again,” You complained to yourself and wiped your mouth with your shirt.

You had no option but to use it since you had no other article on you at all.

“Luckily, you won’t be.” This made you exhale in relief but your eyes darted around the area, recognition displaying in your visual senses.

“This really is the world of Haikyuu-” You murmured in awe but the sound of a familiar roar caused a chill to slither down your spine.

Itsuki’s expression was serious as he gazed in a certain direction but he earned your attention when he spoke up.

“They have taken over this world…”

“What are they?” You asked, your body trembling in slight fear.

He finally looked down at you and his eyes darkened when they made contact with your own.

“They are Xyroids. Evil creatures that have been created and controlled by their master.”

“Master? Do you know…” You trailed off when you saw the answer in his eyes.

The master was a mystery but you gained an uneasy feeling that you would be meeting them soon.

“But, I do know what their master is after.”

This peaked your interest and you waited for him to reveal the secret. What your ears grasped onto made your heart leap and your mind went entirely empty.

_“You.”_


	2. Ch.2

“Why the heck did you bring me here then?! Are you trying to get me captured?”

Now used to Itsuki’s presence, your shy side withered away and anger took over.

“No! Listen, I’ll explain everything once you defeat that monster,” Itsuki snapped back which surprised you.

You could tell he was irritated at the fact that you just accused him. Guiltiness formed into your heart and you bit your lip, gazing elsewhere.

“Okay. How do I beat it?” You mumbled the question, your eyebrows scrunching in confusion.

Itsuki took one step and bent down to your level. Flustered by the small gap between your faces, you attempted to move away but he kept you in place by cupping your cheeks with his hands.

“I-Itsuki, what are you-” Eyes widening, you felt power erupt from your soul as soon as he lightly touched his lips against your temple.

Quickly moving back, Itsuki watched as a long Japanese sword came into view. You took a hold of it, a look of amazement appearing on your face as you observed the beautiful weapon.

“How did you do that?” You asked as you gazed up at the taller male.

“I was granted permission by the Lord Hirashi to awaken your power since I will be by your side from this from this point on,” He revealed with a grin.

The name he mentioned didn’t ring a bell and he waved his hand, stopping your train of thoughts.

“Come on, we need to get to the shopping centre. That’s where the Xyroid is.” He snapped his fingers and you breath hitched as you sensed your form vanish from the place you had just been standing by.

Screams of fear entered into your ears and your vision gathered the view of people scurrying out of the shopping centre. Itsuki ushered you into the building but you were a bit hesitant.

“Won’t people see me with this weapon? I thought I was to stay unknown by others.” You blinked up at him in wonder.

“Don’t worry. As soon as you kill the Xyroid, the memories of the events and the damage it created will be erased and everything will be back to normal. The people won’t remember.” Pleased by the information given to you, determination sparked in your eyes and your fingers curled around the hilt of your sword.

You revealed the blade and glared up at the Xyroid as it attempted to attack innocent people.

“I’ll be here so if you end up in danger, I’ll get you out of it.” Sending him a nod, your grip on your sword tightened and you finally made a move.

Advancing towards the Xyroid, you ignored the looks of astonishment from the civilians and focused only on the monster. It finally detected your presence and moved its attention from the male it was about to attack to your small form. You wanted to attack the Xyroid but you had recognised the male.

“Is that Oikawa?” Your question was barely above a whisper as you showed a look of disbelief.

Oikawa glanced between you to the Xyroid, concern written all over his features but when he lastly detected your weapon, he was undeniably stunned. You heaved a sigh, grasping onto the fact that the handsome volleyball player wouldn’t remember any of this after you had gotten rid of the creature. Building up as much confidence as you could, you spoke up.

“Quickly get away from here while I fight this monster,” You informed with a serious look.

“You’re going to fight that thing? That’s crazy!” Oikawa protested.

“I will defeat it…once I know how to use this sword,” You mumbled the last part to yourself, gazing away.

_There was one tiny problem._

You’ve never held a sword in your life and you completely forgot Itsuki to teach you at least something. The only other option was to go by your instinct and it was pretty accurate…most of the time.

The Xyroid leaned down and roared in your face making your widened eyes blink up at him.

“H-Hi.” You sent it a nervous smile but it raised its hand and aimed it towards you.

Adrenaline pumped through your blood the second your sword collided with his hand and the power you felt earlier erupted from your body, your confidence increasing as you easily pushed the Xyroid back. It smashed through a set of windows, destroying the shop in the process. Oikawa felt his jaw drop, turning his attention to you but you were too busy staring at yourself, wondering how on earth you did that.

“That…That was so cool!” Your eyes glistened and Itsuki couldn’t supress an eye roll.

“[F/N]! Pay attention, baka!” That made you snap out of your daze and you didn’t have enough time to the dodge the next attack.

Crying out, you collided into Oikawa who tumbled to the ground with you.

“That hurt…”

Opening your [E/C] orbs, you ignored the immense pain you were feeling and focused on the brown haired boy. Oikawa couldn’t help but stare down at your pretty form and a blush almost covered his cheeks. If it wasn’t for the Xyroid towering over you both, you would have become a flustered mess. Gasping, you used your new strength to push Oikawa out the way. He rolled to your left, avoiding the next attack that you took instead. The volleyball player watched with a horrified look as your body flew and smashed into a wall. A crater was formed and Oikawa didn’t know whether you were alive or not. Itsuki appeared by your side immediately and quickly caught you as you slid down the wall.

“[F/N], are you ok-” His breath caught itself in his throat as he took the sight of your expression when you finally gazed up.

Unconsciously grinning in a malicious manner, a glint of bloodlust appeared in your eyes as you slowly straightened up.

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.” Itsuki couldn’t even protest and was overwhelmed when you vanished from his embrace.

You soared high into the air, clutching onto your sword and bringing it above your head. Crying out in determination, you swung your weapon in a vertical angle. The Xyroid roared in agony as it was cleanly cut in half but your attack didn’t stop there. It split the ground, the crack trailing up the wall and finally breaking parts of the roof. The deadly aura surrounding you left and you blinked, looking around. It took a while for you to realise the damage you caused and your eyes widened.

“[F/N]!!” Paling, you glanced back and saw a fuming Itsuki.

“Everything should go back to normal so it should be fine.” You raised your hands, defending yourself from the angry male.

“It takes an hour for everything to change back and that means there is a huge chance that the humans will get hurt in that time! The injuries they gain won’t magically go and with their memories erased, it will confuse them. They will eventually remember and then your identity will be revealed!” Itsuki ranted and your jaw dropped at the news.

“What?! Why didn’t you tell me this before?”

“Because I didn’t have the time to explain!”

“Um…Excuse me.”

“WHAT?!” You both barked at Oikawa.

The tall boy cringed under the scary looks he had gotten but he moved his focus on Itsuki who immediately pointed at him as his expression morphed into shock.

“You…You’re still awake!”

You raised a single eyebrow at this.

“He has been awake all this time,” You deadpanned.

“Since the Xyroid is killed, he should unconscious while his memory is being erased. Unless, this means…” He trailed off as he finally grasped onto the reason.

You observed your surroundings and your [E/C] orbs enlarged at the view of almost every other human slumped against the ground in an unconscious state. Snapping your head back at Oikawa, you stared at him in awe.

“W-What are you?” You enquired, your eyes twinkling.

“I should be asking that! You’re holding a sword!” Oikawa snapped in a comical way, pointing an accusing finger towards you,

Itsuki’s laughter brought your attention to him and he grinned back at you both.

“I didn’t think we would already find the first guardian! This is great!” Itsuki cackled in a more obnoxious manner but you didn’t follow where he was going.

The black haired man heaved a sigh and went up to Oikawa before helping him onto his feet. He guided the puzzled boy to you and openly pointed to setter’s lips.

“I’ll explain later. Right now, I need you to kiss him.”

Silence was met with his words until you and Oikawa shouted out at the same time in a flushed manner.

“EHHHH?!!”


	3. Ch.3

“N-No way! I’m not doing that.” You stepped back, your face practically glowing red.

Oikawa took offence to that and snorted.

“If any other girl was in your place, they would love to get a kiss from me.” Crossing his arms, he sent you a look of arrogance.

“I-I’m not one of them,” Your stammer triggered his lips to shape into a sly smile.

“Oh~! You haven’t had your first kiss. How cute.”

An irk mark became visible on your forehead and you couldn’t help but scowl at him.

“I’m not cute, you baka!” You snapped and Oikawa’s smirk vanished from his expression.

“You’re so mean, [F/N]-chan.” He pouted as he comically sulked.

“We have just met and you’re already using my first name?” You stared at him in disbelief but it only made him chuckle.

Itsuki finally had enough and he gazed up at the roof that was on the verge of breaking which terrified him.

“We don’t have time for this. Just kiss already!” Itsuki’s fuming form managed to make you both listen.

Making an effort to not blush, you tipped your head back and permitted him to cup your cheeks with his larger hands. You closed your coloured orbs and when your lips brushed against his, a part of your powerful energy transferred into him. Ending the kiss, you both panted and Oikawa took a step back as he shivered due to how cold his own form became. The smooth floor he stood on was now covered in ice and he gasped a bit too dramatically. He looked to Itsuki for any answers but he could tell by the big grin on his face that this was supposed to occur.

“[F/N] has awakened your powers so now you are able to fight by her side,” He explained earning a look of amazement from Oikawa.

“Am I some sort of superhero now?” The setter asked and you groaned, acting out a face palm.

Why must he be such a dork at moments like this?

“Everything will be told after this. Oikawa, I need you to cover the roof with ice. [F/N], if any debris falls from the roof, you need to prevent it from hurting anyone. Understood?” You nodded while the other only looked at Itsuki in bewilderment.

“How do I use my powers?”

“Just go by your instincts. I did it and I managed to defeat that Xyroid.” You answered for your companion who nodded in agreement, sending a quick thankful look.

Oikawa nodded and intended on turning but he instantly slipped on the ice he created. You caught his falling form in time and blinked down at him.

“Be careful,” You scolded lightly.

In your eyes, you were obviously concerned at the fact that he could have hurt himself but to him, it seemed more like a romantic moment. He could practically see the flower background sparkling behind you and it caused a blush.

“Oikawa-san?” You called, raising a brow.

“Can we end this moment and get on with the plan. If you cannot tell, the roof is about to fall!” Itsuki spoke calmly at first but by the end of the sentence he was buzzing around in annoyance.

Rolling your eyes, you helped the older boy stand straight before unsheathing your sword.

“I’ll be off then. Make sure you get the job done.” You both exchanged a nod before you jumped off the second floor and landed effortlessly on the first.

Standing in the centre of the building, you waited for Oikawa to make his move. The setter took a deep breath and reopened his eyes before placing the palm of his hands against the wall. Immediately, ice began to spread from his hands and he watched in fascination as it reached up to the roof.

“The layer has to be thick otherwise the ice will instantly break,” Itsuki pointed out making him nod and concentrate.

Drops of sweat hung off his chin and settled on the ground. A piece of the roof that hadn’t been covered in ice fell and you sprinted towards it. The blade of your weapon sliced it in half and both pieces crashed into the floor, not harming a single human. Exhaling in relief, you continued to observe Oikawa’s work that greatly held the roof in place. Itsuki patted his back and smiled.

“Great work, Oikawa. Let’s go.” Listening to the black haired male, they both went to you.

“So…What now?” You asked, glancing at Itsuki who pointed around the huge building.

“First, I need you to seal away your sword. When you’re done, it will be about time so, just watch as the magic does its work,” He beamed.

Guided by Itsuki, you knocked your sword onto the smooth floor causing it to smash into miniature fragments. The pieces shaped into a necklace and your eyes glistened in bewilderment.

“Whoa…”

You placed it around your neck and your attention moved to the people who were now slowly rising from their place. Cowering in fear, Oikawa hid behind you and peaked over your shoulder.

“T-They’re turning into zombies!”

“Oikawa-san…You’re exaggerating.”

“[F/N]-chan’s right.” Itsuki had to admit, he was amused by the young boy’s reaction but kept it to himself to stay professional.

A light caused you to shield your eyes but when chatter suddenly entered into your ears, you scanned the area. The scene was recognisable to Oikawa and he spoke up.

“This is what the shopping centre looked like before the attack.”

Itsuki sighed when he received looks from you and he knew he was going to be spilling the truth soon.

“Come on, let’s head to your new home. You’ll know everything there.”

Hearing this, your expression livened up and you walked alongside with him to the exit.

“Hey! What about me?” Oikawa’s voice made Itsuki gaze back at him.

“You’re coming too since you will be living with us as well.”

Taken aback by the news, Oikawa wanted to protest but decided against it.

“Alright, but I’ll have to ask my parents first.”

“Are you actually serious?” You raised a brow while Itsuki shook his head in disbelief.

Oikawa only tilted his head, blinking in confusion.

“Baka,” You mumbled, rolling your eyes.


	4. Ch.4

“Here’s the place!” 

Oikawa stared at it in awe.

“A traditional Japanese home?” Your coloured orbs glistened in interest and you took a step forward.

“It is but in the eyes of others, it’s just an abandoned house.” Itsuki’s words took you by surprise.

Looking back, you realised people were walking by, not giving the house a single glance.

“Cool!” You ran towards the entrance in a childish manner.

“Wait for me, [F/N]-chan!”

The black haired male rolled his eyes and was the last to walk in.

“Before we settle in, it’s best if I tell you everything now.”

You and Oikawa immediately sat by the table and Itsuki had to chuckle at how eager you both were to find out. Settling down himself, he propped his elbows on the low table.

“Let’s start with [F/N]. As you know, the master of the Xyroids is after you. The reason why is, you are the key to unlock the hidden power within any creature or human being. You are the source of power in this world, [F/N] and it is a huge responsibility.”

Taking in the new information, your line of vision moved to your hands as they clenched.

“Is that also the reason why I was able to have these cool powers?” Oikawa glanced at you before focusing on Itsuki who nodded.

“I allowed your power to be unlocked because you are a guardian and it is your duty to stand by [F/N]’s side. You must protect her and make sure she doesn’t get taken away by the wrong hands.”

The brown haired boy grew silent and he turned to you. He could easily see by your expression that you were troubled. A new spark of determination was seen in his chocolate brown orbs and he slung an arm around your shoulder. Bringing you close, you stared up at him in wonder.

“I’ll protect her with my life. I don’t want the evil guy to take my cute [F/N]-chan!”

You were touched at the first sentence he spoke but the next made you raise a brow and sigh. Itsuki could tell that the volleyball player only said that to lighten up the mood. Oikawa caught the smile appearing on your features as your gaze moved up to him.

“Thanks, Oikawa-kun.”

Oikawa beamed at the fact that you said his name in a non-formal way.

“Both of you need to rest because tomorrow, we’ll be searching for the next guardian.” Itsuki informed but a question lingered in your mind.

“How many are there?”

“Seven including Oikawa. So, we have to find the other six as quickly as we can,” He answered, you both nodding in understanding.

That concluded the conversation and you got up from your seat.

“Rest up and I’ll see you two in the morning.”

“Okay!/Goodnight.” You both replied to Itsuki and went off to find the room you’ll be sleeping in.

\---------------------------------------------------

“Oh god…”

You squirmed around in Oikawa’s hold and tried to get out of it.

“Don’t move around, [F/N]-chan or the blanket will come off.” He whispered and tightened his grip around you.

Why? Why did Itsuki buy two futons only?!

_“I told you before. I didn’t expect to meet the first guardian straight away so I didn’t buy enough for three people.”_

His words drifted in your mind and you wanted to sulk.

“Sorry but, do you really have to cuddle with me?” You asked in an uncomfortable manner.

“You don’t want to?” You noticed how sad his tone was and felt a tinge of guilt hit you.

“I-It’s not that I don’t want to-” You tried to reason but halted in your sentence when he snuggled closer to you, nuzzling his nose against your neck.

This was officially weird. You knew, based on the manga and anime that Oikawa was considered a very cheery yet sly character who seemed like the type to act affectionate towards his significant other but still, he was acting like that towards you, a person he has known for only a few hours. That’s just ridiculous!

It’s either the fact that this world has been alternated so, the characters personalities have changed also or Oikawa was just a bit too friendly, even with strangers. You would have to wait and see in the future to find out.

Sighing once more, you closed your eyes and eventually drifted off to sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Avoiding the stares you received from most of the students, your attention remained on the ground as you walked through the hallways of Aoba Johsai.

“Don’t be so shy, [F/N]-chan. No one is going to bite you.”

Amongst the stares were also glares.  **(Hey, that rhymed! XD)**

“Yeah, sure. I feel so welcomed.”

“That’s great!”

You sent Oikawa a look since he hadn’t noticed you were being sarcastic. Turning a corner, you instantly bumped into a taller form and stumbled back.

“Sorry about that.”

The rough voice made your ears perk up and you glanced up to see the one and only Iwaizumi Hajime. Whoa…He was kinda handsome in person. You almost blushed at the thought but composed yourself.

“Hi, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa greeted and he earned himself a nod from his friend.

Suddenly becoming timid, your gaze avoided Iwaizumi’s as you spoke up.

“It’s fine.” You muttered.

Oikawa slung an arm around your shoulder and smiled.

“Iwa-chan, this is [F/N]-chan. She’s transferring here today.” You offered a hand and he took it, a small smile appearing on his features.

“[L/N] [F/N], a second year.” You introduced yourself properly, finally looking up.

“Iwaizumi Hajime. Third year.” He replied back, his smile widening.

Oikawa moved your attention onto him as he spoke up.                                                                                       

“Now that we’ve done that, I need to take you to your class.”

“Uh…I’m sure I can manage myself, Oikawa-kun.”

Iwaizumi raised a brow at the way you addressed the taller boy. It was as if you both were already close. He had never seen you before due to the fact that the two would always hang out but he since was busy yesterday, Oikawa was on his own.

What the heck happened while he was away and who exactly were you?

He came out of his trance when you were forced into a hug by Oikawa who whined about wanting to show you around the school like a good senpai.

“Oi! Trashykawa, let her go!” The volleyball captain received a kick and you sighed in relief.

“Thank you, Iwaizumi-senpai.” You smiled causing a light blush to appear on his cheeks.

The moment was ruined between you both when Oikawa complained.

“That’s not fair, you don’t call me senpai!”

“That’s because you’re a dork.” Your insult made the boy place a hand on his heart in a dramatic manner.

“Iwa-chan, [F/N]-chan’s being mean!”

“Good.” That wounded Oikawa further and you snickered.

Easing up to the ace, you exchanged a small grin with him.


	5. Ch.5

“You want to apply as the manager?” The coach for the volleyball team, Mizoguchi glanced down at the form then to you.

Nodding, the instructions Itsuki gave you earlier in the day appeared in your mind.

_Apply as the Volleyball team’s manager so you can stick with Oikawa. I’m sure he’ll screw up if he’s on his own._

“That’s great! Let me introduce you to the team.”

Not really liking attention, you shuffled behind him as you followed and kept your eyes away from the group of boys who gathered up. Most of them were curious as to who you were but when they heard the word ‘manager’ leave Mizoguchi’s lips, things became hectic.

“Uwoh! We finally have a manager!” A second year, Yahaba said hi-fiving another who you recognised as the ‘turnip-head’ Kindaichi.

“[F/N]-chan, you just can’t stay away from me, can you?” You had to glare at Oikawa’s comment as he winked towards you but thankfully, he was hit with a volleyball afterwards by Iwaizumi.

Sadly, Oikawa had no idea about the conversation you had with Itsuki this morning so you knew that the arrogant setter would say something like that.

“Do you want to introduce yourself?” You sent a small nod and faced the group.

“I’m [L/N] [F/N], a second year who has recently transferred here.” Bowing in a polite manner, you finally looked at the members and smiled warmly.

When you received looks of awe, you tilted your head in confusion but that seemed to have made you look cuter.

“So adorable~” Oikawa cooed and attempted to bring you into a hug.

You dodged him and hid behind Iwaizumi who grew flustered at your actions. Peeking over his shoulder, you pointed an accusing finger towards the captain.

“Oikawa-kun is harassing me.”

That struck a nerve and a dark aura surrounded the ace. Grabbing a volleyball, it smacked against Oikawa’s head when it was aimed at him and the poor captain stumbled back.

“Iwa-chan!”

“Don’t mess around with our new manager. We don’t want her to quit on us already!” The others exclaimed words of agreement and Oikawa couldn’t help but feel attacked.

When he flickered his eyes over to your form, he lightly glared as he caught the smirk on your face.

**_That was revenge for the comment you made earlier._ **

He detected the playful message you sent through your eyes and he couldn’t help but chuckle, his mood lightening up.

“Introductions are over so get back to practice!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“You seem tired, [F/N]-chan. Should I carry you?” Oikawa offered making you and Iwaizumi groan.

Practice had finished and you were completely exhausted from all the tasks you had to do so the offer the captain gave you was slightly tempting but you had your pride.

“I’d rather have Iwaizumi-senpai carry me. That way, I’ll be more certain that he won’t pull off anything inappropriate.” Your words made the ace blush and he averted his attention elsewhere.

“[F/N]-chan~” He whined.

“Oikawa, stop annoying [L/N]-”

You stopped in your footsteps, your eyes closing as your ears caught a distant sound and the two boys began to wonder what was wrong. Your [E/C] orbs revealed themselves once more but the emotion that was shown through them caused confusion to strike Iwaizumi while Oikawa’s expression darkened.

“Get down!” You took a hold of your necklace and grazed your lips against it.

Forming into light, the piece of jewellery was no longer around your neck and soon transformed into your sword. Iwaizumi looked up at you in astonishment from the ground but moved his attention to his friend as he spoke up.

“Don’t worry Iwa-chan, we’ll protect you.”

“What do you mean-”

A growl caused him to halt in his sentence and he looked up, only to pale at the sight of a one eyed monster.

“W-What is that?”

“It’s nothing for you to concern yourself about. You won’t even remember this afterwards…” You mumbled the last part and soon after, revealed your blade.

The Xyroid let out a roar once more before running up to you, bloodlust gleaming in its eyes.

“Oikawa-kun, stay by Iwaizumi-senpai’s side while I take care of it,” You ordered and the older boy nodded in understanding.

Taking one step forward, your sword came in contact with the Xyroid and you cleanly cut of its leg. It howled in pain and as it was distracted, you jumped up and attempted to injure it’s other.

“What the hell?” You mumbled in shock as you saw the limb you had just sliced off, reattach itself to the Xyroid.

Due to this, you lost your focus and didn’t catch the next attack that the Xyroid aimed for you.

“[F/N]!”

Oikawa felt his breath hitch as you smacked against a pole, your back arching as you expressed pain. Anger soon gleamed in his eyes and he got onto his feet.

“Icicles!” He automatically called out as he raised both of his hands and Iwaizumi couldn’t believe what he witnessed next.

Icicles rained down on the Xyroid, creating many wounds and also pinning it to the ground.

“You…Ice…what?” The ace couldn’t even form a sentence and gaped at his friend who was too focused on the fight.

“Now is your chance, [F/N]-chan!” His words snapped you out of your dizzy state and you stumbled onto your feet before taking a deep breath.

You knew you couldn’t carelessly slice it up otherwise it’ll just heal so there had to be a certain area in its body that would instantly kill it.

“I’ll aim for its heart. If that’s not it, then I’ll go for its brain.” You muttered to yourself and nodded, happy with your plan.

Zooming towards the pinned Xyroid, you soon jumped up and landed on its back before checking the area where its heart was located.

“There!” You brought your sword down and pierced its heart, your expression brightening as you noticed it slump.

A ticking sound soon reached your ears and your eyes glistened in wonder. Removing your blade from the Xyroid, you managed to peek inside the wound and your eyes caught onto something.

“Oh shit.”

The Xyroid exploded causing you to fly back, your body severely wounded and Oikawa instantly ran to catch you, his expression revealing how frightened he was. Easily catching you, he stumbled onto his knees and held you close.

“[F/N], are you okay?”

“Do I look okay?” You coughed, startling the boy and tears stung the corner of his eyes.

“Don’t die on me, [F/N]!”

“She isn’t going to die…I think she needs to rest.” You smiled thankfully at Iwaizumi who decided to approach you both but it faltered as you grasped onto the situation.

“Iwaizumi-senpai’s still awake.” You managed to say.

That snapped Oikawa out of his daze and he stared up at his friend, his expression brightening.

“Iwa-chan, you’re a guardian!”

“A what?”

You went through another coughing fit causing the two to focus on you once more and you spoke up.

“Senpai, come here.” You called for him and he went down to your level.

Gesturing for him to come closer, the distance between your faces were narrow and you used the last of your energy to close it. Eyes widening over the fact that you were kissing him, his face heated up but the heat started to spread around his body. Breaking the moment between you both which Oikawa was inwardly thankful for, he straightened up but grew startled when he saw flames licking his skin.

“I’m on fire!” He shook his arms, trying to get rid of the flames and Oikawa couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous his friend looked.

“Does it hurt?” The taller of the two asked causing him to pause.

“It doesn’t-”

The ground shook and Iwaizumi snapped his head to his right, catching two Xyroids who immediately charges towards him and his friends.

“Iwa-chan. Let’s take care of them for [F/N]-chan.” Gently placing your head against the ground, Oikawa took in your sleeping state before moving his attention to his friend.

Iwaizumi honesty didn’t understand what was going on but he knew he had to repay you back for saving his life.

“I’ll take the left monster, you go for the right.”

Lips forming into a smirk, Ice formed underneath Oikawa’s feet while flames wrapped around Iwaizumi’s arms.

“Let’s go!”


	6. Ch.6

Slamming his foot against the ground, Iwaizumi shot the flames at the Xyroid who howled as the fire spread across its body. The young ace then sprinted towards it, clenching his fist and allowing a new set of flames to form around it.

‘Aim for its heart.’

He jumped up and gritted his teeth as he smashed his fist against the Xyroids back, fire piercing through its heart. The Xyroid slumped against the ground, Iwaizumi landing next to it and he turned to see how his friend was doing.

“Look Iwa-chan, I made an ice sculpture!” Oikawa gushed over it in a childish manner and the shorter boy sighed.

“Is it dead?” He asked, trying to bring his friend back to reality.

“Yeah! I froze its heart before doing this,” He told with a proud smile.

Nodding at his words, Iwaizumi then moved his attention onto you but his eyes soon expanded in shock. All the injuries you gained from your fight were now healed and he wondered how on earth that happened. Oikawa smiled softly at this and stood by his friend’s side.

“Who is she?” Iwaizumi couldn’t help but ask as he stared at her form in awe.

“She is the source of power in this world. That’s how you and I were able to get ours.”

That reminded him of the kiss you both shared and the thought of that made him blush furiously. 

“D-Did she have to activate it with a k-kiss?” He stuttered, cursing inwardly for doing so.

 “Yeah,” Oikawa mumbled, his tone bitter as he frowned.

A groan left your lips, ending the conversation between the two and Oikawa scooped you up in his arms.

“Let’s get her home.”

When you were taken home, Itsuki was surprised to see Iwaizumi and the two had a long conversation while Oikawa took you to the room you shared. You ended up waking up after an hour and came into the dining room when dinner was ready which to you, was a delight.

Eating the last piece of sushi on the plate, you sighed in satisfaction as you rubbed your full stomach.

“Wow [F/N]-chan, you sure do eat a lot,” Oikawa said with an amused smile.

“I needed to get my energy back up.” You shrugged, not really caring.

Itsuki watched you converse with the two guardians, his expression happier than usual.

“What’s up with you, Mr. Sparkles?” You raised a brow at him while the older male sighed at the nickname.

“You found the second guardian, straight after the first. If we keep going like this, we’ll be able to face the master of Xyroids in no time with all the guardians by your side.” The thought of that made you return the smile and you nodded.

Noticing the time on the clock, you then yawned before getting up from your seat.

“I hope you bought more than one futon.” You glanced down at Itsuki and his smile became more nervous.

“I-I didn’t know that you would meet the second guardian so I only bought one extra.” Your expression darkened and Itsuki felt himself cower in fear.

An idea struck your mind at that moment and you soon directed a cheeky smile towards Oikawa.

“I’ll take the one you bought while Oikawa-kun can sleep with his Iwa-chan in the other.”

“What?! No way-” Oikawa tried to protest, Iwaizumi nearly joining in but you were already entering the other room.

 “Goodnight!”

It wasn’t a good night for the two boys.

“Thanks a lot, [F/N]-chan…”

It was the next morning and your two friends looked as if they were imitating zombies while your expression was bright, your uniform neat compared to theirs.

“You’re welcome!” That earned you a glare from the captain while Iwaizumi groaned, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

“Look, just go to the nurse’s office. Just use your charm, Oikawa-kun and i’m sure she’ll let you sleep in there.” The thought of sleeping in a bed made them lighten up and you almost laughed out loud as you watched your two friends practically use the last of their energy to run towards the office.

“See you at practice!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“[L/N]-san, the meeting is about to start.” You folded the last towel and placed it in the basket before approaching the team who were seated on the floor.

Sitting by Iwaizumi, you listened as coach Mizoguchi spoke up.

“We’ll be having a practice game soon and it’s against Karasuno’s volleyball team.”

Your heart fluttered as you recognised the name and you prevented yourself from revealing the excitement you began to feel.

“When is it?” You questioned.

“It’s on Tuesday next week so everyone better be prepared to practice more starting from tomorrow!”

A smile settled on your lips and you replied to the coach’s words in sync with the team, your voice louder than theirs.

“Hai!”

Oikawa had been observing you and he was confused as to why you seemed happier after the announcement.

Was it because of his Kohai, ‘Tobio-chan’? Were you secretly a die-hard fan of the younger boy instead of him? Is that why you weren’t fazed by his charming self?

All these question ran through his mind and he felt a sense of panic causing his heart to stutter in fear.

“I can’t lose to Tobio-chan!” Oikawa accidently exclaimed and ran to the changing rooms, leaving behind you and Iwaizumi.

You stare was flat as you watched his retreating figure before you moved your attention to Iwaizumi who looked just as bemused as you. Your lips parted to ask but the older boy just raised his hand.

“Just don’t ask.”


	7. Ch.7

Buzzing in your seat, Iwaizumi couldn’t help but raise a brow at you.

“Aren’t you a bit too excited about today’s match?” He asked and you ceased, closely breaking into a sweat.

“I-I’ve heard the rumours about them so I’m curious, not excited.” You averted your interest to the members of the volleyball team as they practiced.

The older boy appeared to have accepted your excuse and you inwardly sighed in relief. You had been desiring to meet Karasuno’s team ever since you arrived in this world and now that you had the possibility to, you truly found it difficult to contain your excitement.

You nearly flinched in alarm as you felt your phone buzz and you removed the device out of your pocket to see it was Oikawa.

“’Sup.” You placed the phone by your ear and greeted him.

“[F/N], I need you to get here…A few Xyroids came out of nowhere and attacked me.” Your eyes enlarged in astonishment and fear.

“Are you serious...Alright then, I’m coming.” You hung up the phone and took a hold of your bag.

“What happened?” The young ace asked as his eyes followed your panicked form.

“Some Xyroids came after Oikawa.”

He grew stunned by this and worry gleamed in his eyes.

“What about the match? The others are going to ask about you both,” Iwaizumi questioned and stated after.

 “I’ll make up an excuse, don’t worry.”

Not allowing him to speak another word, you hurried out of the gym and through the school grounds.

“I heard what happened. I’ll take you there.” Itsuki appeared by your side and offered you his hand.

“Thanks.”

You placed your hands in his and soon after, your presence appeared in an alleyway.

“Oikawa-kun?” You called, your eyes trying to find his form.

“Over here.”

Your heart just about broke as you witnessed his beaten state and you swiftly went to his side. Itsuki viewed the captain’s form and exhaled.

“He isn’t going to recover in time, the match will be over by then. You’re going to have to heal him, [F/N].”

Amazed by the information that was given, you gazed up at him in slight awe.

“I can do that?”

“You can with a kiss.”

Your stare developed into a flat one and Itsuki chuckled.

“Why does everything have to do with a kiss?” You complained as you cupped Oikawa’s cheeks.

He gazed at you, his eyes half open but they finally shut once you closed the gap between your lips. His body relaxed as his wounds vanished and shortly after, he started to enjoy the kiss. He replied to the kiss by moving his lips against yours but that triggered your eyes to snap open and immediately finish the moment between you both. You stared at the older boy in an alarmed manner, your cheeks glowing red.

“W-What are you doing?” You asked, your voice somewhat loud.

Itsuki snorted at your response before shifting his blue orbs onto Oikawa who seemed a bit startled himself.

“S-Sorry, I don’t know what got over me.”

Glimpsing at a more mature side to Oikawa, you just about gawked at him. Placing a hand on his forehead you spoke up.

“Are you okay? You don’t seem like yourself,” You murmured.

Removing your hand, Oikawa stood up and avoided your gaze.

“Yeah. We better get back to school before the match ends.”

You almost gasped as you remembered the match and swiftly grabbed Oikawa’s hand.

“Come on!”

You dragged your friend effortlessly and Itsuki, who was left behind, raised a brow at your retreating figures.

“I could have teleported you both there...” He stated, more to himself since you had already gone.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The third set of the match was set to start and you strolled in with Oikawa, only to be met with ‘Kya!’, ‘Why is she with him?’ and ‘Oikawa-san~’

Your left eye twitched and you abandoned the popular boy, approaching head coach Irihata and coach Mizoguchi.

“[F/N]-chan, don’t just leave me!”

You were tempted to smile over the fact that Oikawa was back to his normal self but instead directed it towards the two adults.

“Oh, you’re back.”

That took you by puzzlement and Irihata smiled.

“Iwaizumi told us that you had some business to attend to with Oikawa for a short while. You’re not in trouble but make sure to inform us next time.” You bobbed your head and soon bowed towards the teacher in a thankful manner.

Straightening up, you glanced back at Iwaizumi who was resting on the bench and your lips formed into a smile once more. Even when you said you would come up with an excuse, Iwaizumi nevertheless went and did it for you. Thankfully he did because you had been too focused on Oikawa’s situation.

“Tanaka-san, please stop with the intimidation.”

Your ears perked up at the recognisable voice and your eyes trailed to the team on the other side of the court.

“It’s them…” You whispered, your expression brightening.

Oikawa discovered this and his lips shaped into a scowl as he witnessed you debate on whether or not you should go and talk to them.

“Oikawa! Go and get warmed up. More than usual.”

That snapped him out of his daze and he turned around, forcing himself to act like his usual chirpy self.

“Yes~”

Tanaka was irritated and any person could tell however once his eyes landed onto your tall figure, his frightening expression morphed into awe as a blush ran across his cheeks. You were pretty, he had to admit but he couldn’t help but wonder who you were.

“Who’s that pretty girl?” He asked out loud.

Kageyama overheard and glanced over to you but when he took in your attractive features, his heart thumped against his chest.

“She might be their manager. I did see her walk in with Oikawa-san earlier,” He murmured, gazing elsewhere.

“Damn it. She must be a fan of his too,” Tanaka sulked and moved to the court when he was called by Daichi.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The match had ended with Hinata’s and Kageyama’s crazy quick and your eyes sparkled, your face showing awe. You got onto your feet and they unconsciously took you to the two boys.

“That was amazing!”

Hinata turned to you in curiosity but reddened as he grasped onto the fact that you were speaking to him. Kageyama became rigid, not knowing what to do and decided after to remain silent.

“T-Thanks.” Hinata ruffled his hair, presenting a smile to show he was obviously flattered.

“Oh! I didn’t introduce myself. I’m [L/N] [F/N], a second year and Seijou’s manager.” You smiled in more of a shy manner as you offered Hinata your hand.

The shorter boy was hesitant at first but soon placed his hands in yours to give it a firm shake.

“I’m Hinata Shoyo, first year.”

You then moved onto Kageyama who flinched as you directed you smile towards him.

“Kageyama Tobio, first year.” He ended up grumbling as he took your hand making you giggle.

A blush ran across his cheeks but his focus moved behind you, his eyes locking with another dark pair.

“[F/N]-chan.”

You glanced back in wonder as Oikawa called you but you grew startled when he left a kiss on your cheek, wrapping an arm around you in a protective manner.

“What the hell are you doing, Oikawa-kun?” You tapped his hand, telling him to remove his arm but his hold around you simply tightened more.

“I just wanted to tell Chibi-chan and especially Tobio-chan that you are mine.” That triggered a nerve and an irk mark appeared on your forehead.

Your elbow made contact with his stomach and he groaned, stepping back and giving you space. Turning around, he flinched when he saw the glare you sent him.

“Say that again and I won’t hesitate to bruise that pretty face of yours,” You growled and the two first years who stood behind you couldn’t help but feel afraid also.

The resonance of Iwaizumi’s rough voice reached your ears as he called you and you turned to Hinata and Kageyama once more.

 “It was nice meeting you both.” You nodded to them with a soft smile before turning around to go back to your team.

You however ceased in your footsteps as you sensed the ground quiver and as soon as Itsuki appeared by your side, you could tell by his expression that a Xyroid had turned up.

“We need to get it away from here before it harms-”

Itsuki couldn’t even finish his sentence and he stared up at the roof in complete shock as it was ripped off.

“W-What is that?!” Hinata cried out in shock.

Your eyes narrowed at the Xyroid as a memory flashed through your mind.

“That Xyroid is the one that almost killed me in my world.”

Itsuki looked closely but when he saw a scar under its single eye, he wondered how it was still alive since he was one to cause that wound.

“Itsuki, get everyone together. Tell Oikawa-kun and Iwaizumi-senpai to protect the others.”

“But-”

The fierce look you sent in his direction caused him to freeze up.

“This is my fight and I’m going to make that piece of shit pay for nearly killing me,” You growled, your eyes sparking with anger.

You summoned your sword and revealed the beautiful blade as you unsheathed it while Itsuki turned his back to you but he spoke once more before leaving your side.

“Be careful.”

Lips forming into a smirk, you nodded.

“I will.”


	8. Ch.8

Dodging another attack from the Xyroid, you panted and supported your tired form against the wall.

“Why the hell can’t I kill it?” You questioned in frustration.

You aimed for its heart, you went for its brain but it was still alive.

Alive…

_“I’m sure I killed it.”_

You heard Itsuki murmur this to himself before the fight began and realisation struck you.

“It’s dead but something’s controlling it,” You concluded, your eyebrows knitting together in anger.

“What the heck?”

Your ears perked up at Itsuki’s voice and you glanced back to see him struggling to bring Kageyama into the protection barrier he formed.

“My power doesn’t work on guardians…” He muttered as he gazed at him in disbelief.

That’s all it took for your body to move towards the puzzled boy.

“Sorry about this.” You murmured before grabbing his shirt and forcing his lips to make contact with yours.

It took a while to register the current situation in Kageyama’s mind but as soon as he did, his entire face reddened.

“Are you kidding me?” Oikawa questioned in irritation as he witnessed the scene of you kissing his ‘beloved’ kohai.

“W-Why did you-”

Kageyama’s breath hitched as his eyes locked onto the monster, a specific piece of information suddenly appearing in his mind.

“What’s your power?” You asked, blinking in wonder.

“Power? You mean the information I’m getting in my head?” Kageyama was feeling many emotions at the moment but what he felt the strongest was confusion.

“What sort of information?”

Itsuki decided to step in and gazed at the boy, expressing curiosity.

“Its weakness-”

“Great! What’s its weakness?”

You glanced back at the Xyroid noticing that it was advancing towards you and Kageyama quickly answered, paling at the sight of it.

“The scar. There is some sort of black stuff coming from it.”

That caught your attention and you really wanted to curse at yourself for not thinking of the most obvious place to attack.

“Keep an eye on it Kageyama while I go and attack.”

You received a nod and instantly jumped up, thrusting your sword forward and allowing it to pierce into the Xyroid’s head. When it let out a roar, thrashing its body around as the pain became too much, you instantly removed your sword and quickly returned to Itsuki’s and Kageyama’s side.

The young setter noticed mostly everyone had fallen into a deep slumber, their bodies resting against the clean floor and his eyes widened.

“Don’t worry. It’s just an after effect that occurs when you kill a Xyroid. Their memories of this incident is being erased.” You explained with a calm expression while Kageyama couldn’t help but stare in awe.

You almost chuckled at this but your attention went to the black aura that began to spill out of the Xyroid’s dead form. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were tense and they were ready to attack but even they were unable to detect the black aura as it shot towards you.

“Wha-” Your back arched and a scream left your lips as it entered your form.

“[F/N]!” Itsuki cried out and his blue orbs changed into a crimson red.

Appearing by you, he intended to slam his hand against your chest but you vanished.

“It’s been a while, Itsuki.”  _You_  beamed as you appeared behind him but the evil glint in your eyes caused a shiver to run down Iwaizumi’s back.

“That black aura is controlling [F/N].” He muttered which Oikawa and Kageyama heard.

Angered by this, ice covered his skin as his hands formed into fists.

“You. Why the hell did you show up?” Itsuki avoided your sword and glared into your misty [E/C] orbs.

“Why the hell not? I can’t just sit back and allow you to gather the rest of the guardians. I might as well just retrieve the girl before you do.”  _You_  allowed a chuckle to leave your lips.

Itsuki focused on your possessed form but as soon as he blinked, your figure was no longer before him.

“Oh shit-” Iwaizumi sprinted towards Itsuki who was oblivious to the next action.

Tears blurred his vision and he found it difficult to breathe as he felt your sword pierce into his back and rip out his chest. He slowly moved his eyes down to the sword before gazing up at his friends who looked horrified. Cruelly taking out your blade,  _you_  moved back and watched with a crazed grin as  _you_  watched him fall.

“Fooled you~”

Not allowing a single second to waste,  _you_  turned away from the dying body before your form vanished from the scene.

“IWAIZUMI!”


	9. Ch.9

_Eyes opening, you let out a groan and slowly looked around to identify the location you were currently at._

_“Why the hell am I in a cage?”_

_You inched forward and wrapped your fingers around the bars, expressing alarm but once you caught sight of a screen as it appeared in front of you, your breath hitched._

_“That’s my point of view…” You whispered in shock._

_Memories of the scene that occurred a few hours back caused your eyes to widen but they soon became dark as your eyebrows knitted together._

**_That black aura or spirit took over your body but you had no clue as to what happened after._ **

_Gripping onto the bars, you glared at screen with hatred and allowed a few words to leave your parted lips._

_“I’m taking my body back.”_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Master?” A male placed one knee against the ground, his hand over his heart as his eyes remained on the ground.

“It’s me, Tetsurou.”

Tetsurou gazed upon your attractive form as you sat on the throne, looking down at him with a cruel smirk.

“Is this the key?”

When he received a nod, his misty dark orbs curled as a smile painted his lips.

“Stand up Tetsurou. I want to test this power.”

Immediately obeying,  _you_ commanded your body to approach his taller form before  _you_  tugged him down to your level by pulling his tie.

Your lips immediately locked with his and  _you_  waited for a reaction from the possessed boy but received nothing. Pushing Tetsurou back, _you_  glanced down at yourself, irritation covering your features.

“Why isn’t it working?”  _You_ question.

**_“Only I can do it, you idiot.”_ **

A horrid pain struck your head and  _you_  clutched onto it, a cry of agony leaving your lips.

**_“Get out my body!”_ **

Your lips parted and the black spirit was forced to escape out of it allowing you to take control of your body once again.

“I’m back!” You beamed, gazing at yourself with a grin.

Tetsurou glanced from you to his master who soon after, vanished from the scene but his posture changed as he mentally received an order.

_“Capture her.”_

Your eyes widened as Tetsurou sprinted towards you, his hands forming into fists and your head tilted back to dodge the punch he had aimed for your head.

“W-Whoa, you need to calm down Kuroo-san.”

You easily avoided his attack and raised your hands to indicate you meant no harm.

“Not until I capture you.”

“You leave me no choice then.”

Ducking under his outstretched arm, your hands curled up and you powerfully punched the male causing him to double over in pain. You tilted your head back and as you noticed your faces were an inch from each other, an idea struck your mind.

“I hope this works,” You murmured before closing the gap between you both.

Kuroo’s eyes widened and the dullness in his orbs began to fade away. Quickly ending the moment, you stepped back and closely watched his reaction.

“What the…Where am I?”

Kuroo gazed around in mild confusion before gazing down at you.

“Right now is not the time to ask. I’ll get you out of here so I need you to stick by my side.” Your gaze was serious while Kuroo stared at your features with a surprised gleam in his eyes.

“You’re kinda cute.”

Your stare became flat and you exhaled. Kuroo didn’t have time to react and his breath hitched as you pointed your sword at his neck.

“We don’t have time for this crap. As you can see, we are in the enemy’s territory which means that any of us could get killed. Do you want that?”

Kuroo simply shook his head earning a pat on the arm from you.

“Good. Do as I say and you’ll stay alive.”

Turning away from the tall volleyball player, you stepped out of the large room but immediately sensed another presence.

“We need to go!”

Grabbing Kuroo’s hand, you both bolted from your spot, a Xyroid appearing in the place you both stood before.

“What the hell is that?!” Kuroo asked and you detected the fear in his voice.

“Forget about it and run faster!”

“How can I forget a large monster when it’s trying to kill us?!”

Groaning, you halted in your footsteps causing Kuroo to stumble forward but whip his head in your direction as you charged towards the Xyroid. Running up its arm, you stabbed your sword into the area where its heart was located and it instantly died, its body falling to the ground. Glancing down at Kuroo who was staring up at you in awe, you spoke up.

“Happy now?”

“Whoa…”

You rolled your eyes before jumping up high and landing by his side. Taking a hold of his hand once more, you turned to him and nodded towards the window.

“Let’s get out of here.”

You smashed the window with your sheathed sword and you both glanced outside, Kuroo paling over the fact that the ground was so far from where he stood.

“We can’t jump from here, it’s too high.” He mumbled, stepping back.

“For you it is but for me, it’s fine. Come on, get on my back.” You placed one knee against the ground and ushered him to move.

“Me? No way. That’s just embarrassing.”

The light above you both hit against your blade as you revealed a bit of it, your eyes squinting at him and Kuroo scrambled towards you, positioning himself on your back. You hooked your arms under his thighs while he wrapped your arms around your neck, letting out a groan and burying his face in your hair to hide the embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

“It’ll be over soon.”

Your feet left the marble floor and Kuroo’s grip around you tightened as he felt his stomach perform flips.

“You can open your eyes now.”

Your voice brought him out of his daze and his head shot up.

“Uh…Thanks.” He mumbled as he you let him down.

Kuroo wanted to speak up but he instead expressed alarm as a male appeared by his side.

“[F/N]?” He called.

You spun on your heal and brightened up at the sight of Itsuki.

“Itsuki!” You smiled and the older male seemed relieved by your reaction.

Grabbing you and Kuroo, you appeared in another part of Tokyo making your tense form relax.

“I see you’ve taken care of  ** _him_**  but can I ask…Who is this?” Itsuki gestured towards Kuroo as he blinked in wonder.

“I’m Kuroo Tetsurou. Your friend helped me get out of that place.” He answered, sending him a small grin.

Itsuki sighed before approaching Kuroo, his hand raising but you quickly took a hold of his wrist.

“Don’t erase his memory.”

This took Kuroo by surprise but Itsuki gazed at you, a puzzled gleam in his eyes.

“I had to kiss him to get out of his possessed state so his powers should be awakening soon.”

Kuroo felt blood rush up to his cheeks and he wanted to stare at you in disbelief, if only his heart hadn’t begun to squeeze in pain. Choking with widened eyes, he fell onto his knees and placed a hand over his heart, his nails digging into his skin.

“Kuroo-san, the pain will go away soon.” You sat by his side and wrapped your arms around him in a comforting manner as he continued to cry out in agony.

Itsuki had informed you about the risk a normal human could go through if you awakened their powers.

_“The pain could become too much and kill them.”_

You gazed down at Kuroo as you felt his head lightly bump against your shoulder and gently moved him back to see if he had succeeded. Itsuki kneeled down and placed two fingers on his wrist, you biting your lip as you hoped for him to still be alive.

“He has a pulse. Kuroo has to become a guardian now.”

“Oh, thank goodness.” You heaved a sigh, holding Kuroo closer to you.

Itsuki’s expression grew dull as a memory flashed in his mind and his eyes flickered to your relieved expression.

“[F/N].”

Glancing up to him with a smile, it faltered as soon as you heard his next words.

“Iwaizumi is dying.” 


	10. Ch.10

Frantic footsteps were heard and Oikawa snapped his head to the door as it burst open, revealing your panicked state. Itsuki placed Kuroo onto the futon besides Iwaizumi before moving back to your side. Your eyes locked with Oikawa’s dull pair before moving onto your friends trembling form.

“I need everyone to leave the room.” You ordered, your expression turning calm.

Oikawa saw determination spark in your [E/C] orbs and nodded before glancing at Kageyama who looked confused.

“She’s going to heal him,” He informed making the younger boy bob his head in understanding but also awe.

Itsuki watched as the two guardians left the room before moving his attention onto you, a worried gleam in his blue orbs.

“You can’t do this, [F/N].”

“Why not?” You snapped, your eyes averting to his.

“You could hurt yourself!” He exclaimed, anger growing evident on his features.

“I don’t care. It’s my fault that Iwaizumi-senpai was like this.” Your hands clenched and tears stung the corner of your eyes.

“But you’re the source of power in this world-”

“And I’m also his friend!” You shouted, your form trembling in fury.

Silence filled the atmosphere and Itsuki soon broke it with a sigh of defeat.

“Fine, i’ll help you. It’s going to take a lot of energy to do so.”

Your eyes brightened up, a small smile painting your lips and Itsuki took a hold of your hand, leading you to Iwaizumi who was finding it difficult to breathe.

“Put your hands on top of mine.” He ordered as he put his own pair over the wound on Iwaizumi’s chest.

Doing as told, you took a deep breath and closed your eyes causing a [Favourite colour] healing aura to glow around your hands.

“Keep concentrating.” He murmured, you nodding.

Iwaizumi’s body began to relax as the trembling stopped and his breathing became even. Happy with the result, you opened your eyes to gaze at him but your eyes caught onto Itsuki’s pained expression.

“Itsuki, what’s wron-”

“I’m fine.”

That triggered a nerve and your healing aura grew wild causing Itsuki, who no longer was in pain, to gaze at you in a startled manner.

“Calm down, [F/N]!”

Feeling dizzy for using too much power, your form grew cold and your back made contact with the floor, your eyes closing in the process. It took a moment for Itsuki to realise what occurred and he exhaled, resting a hand against his forehead.

“I warned you. Luckily, you only fainted…” He mumbled to himself before placing you between Kuroo and Iwaizumi to rest.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say Oikawa was happy was an understatement. An hour before, he was informed by Itsuki, when he stepped out the room, that they managed to save Iwaizumi’s life but you had ended up knocking yourself out in the process.

“I’ll go and check on them.” Oikawa got onto his feet and stepped towards the room you were resting in with Iwaizumi and Kuroo.

As Oikawa went, Kageyama moved his gaze onto Itsuki and spoke up.

“Itsuki-san, I was wondering if it’s okay for you to explain everything now to me.” His expression was serious as usual but the older male could see the curiosity glistening in his dark orbs.

“Sure. As you can see there are monsters-”

“What the hell?!”

Snapping their heads to Oikawa who stared into the room with a horrified look, Itsuki and Kageyama immediately got up and ran to his side. What they viewed as they entered the room made Itsuki laugh while Kageyama blushed.

Sleeping with your back against the ground, Iwaizumi nuzzled his body against yours, his right arm unconsciously slung over your waist. Kuroo’s position was exactly the same but his hand seemed to trail down to your thigh. Oikawa stomped over to you and removed the boys from your sleepy state, waking them up in the process.

“Wha-Oikawa, what’s wrong?” Iwaizumi asked, rubbing his eyes.

“I’m happy that your alive but what I’m not happy about is you cuddling with [F/N]-chan!” Oikawa puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms in an irritated manner but all Iwaizumi did was flush over this.

“Relax, it’s not like we did anything naughty with her. Although, I wouldn’t mind to.” A sleepy smirk covered Kuroo’s lips while an irk mark appeared on Oikawa’s forehead.

Marching up to the taller boy, Iwaizumi instantly got up to stop the fuming boy from harming the other by hooking his arms around him.

“Calm down, Oikawa! He’s only messing around.”

Huffing, Oikawa then proceeded to pick up your smaller form before directing a glare at Kuroo who was unfazed by this, his smirk growing.

“[F/N]-chan isn’t yours to play around with,” He growled.

“The same goes for you,” Kuroo shot back, his voice just as menacing.

 Itsuki decided to step in at that moment and take you away from Oikawa.

“Stop fighting over the poor girl and let her rest. She just saved Iwaizumi’s life.” The mentioned boy felt his eyes widen and awareness seemed to have mentally hit him at that moment.

Glancing down at his body, he noticed how easily he could move and felt amazed over the fact that you prevented death from taking him away from this world.

‘I should thank her after.’ His eyes flickered to your snoring form and a small smile settled onto his lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Blinking at the two males, you began to wonder what on earth happened between them while you were asleep.

“Stop it you two! [F/N]’s woken up.”

Oikawa and Kuroo glared at each other while Iwaizumi tried to break them apart but when your name was mentioned, both boys glanced down at you, their expressions changing. Lips forming into a smirk, Kuroo offered a hand to help you stand up while Oikawa beamed towards you, also putting forward his hand.

“This is awkward…” You mumbled and luckily, Kageyama heard.

Helping you up instead of the two, you smiled towards the younger boy in a thankful manner causing a small tint of pink to appear across his cheeks.

“Breakfast is ready!” Itsuki called and your expression brightened.

Being the first to leave the room, the four boys followed soon after, happy that you were back onto your feet.

“Ah! Don’t eat all the food, [F/N]-chan!” Oikawa saw how you had already inhaled most of the food and ran to the table in panic.

“But, i’m hungry!” You complained after you swallowed another piece of your toast.

“Stop fighting kids, I’m making more!” Itsuki, who wore a cute apron, waved his spatula in an annoyed manner making Kuroo raise a brow at the scene.

“Does this always happen?”

The taller male whispered this to Kageyama who simply shrugged, having no idea, before seating himself next to you.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Good luck, Kageyama-kun. You too, Kuroo-senpai.”

Itsuki had assigned you to stay with the two boys since they were the newest to join the groups. Kuroo sent you a small grin before returning with his team while you went inside with Kageyama, immediately earning the attention of Tanaka and Nishinoya.

“Who is that pretty girl?” The shorter of the two questioned in awe, a heavy blush covering his cheeks.

“That’s Seijou’s manager. What’s she doing here with Kageyama?” Tanaka’s eyes glistened in confusion but you seemed to have heard him.

Moving your eyes onto them, the two became nervous when you stepped towards them, a cute smile painting your lips.

“Hi, we met before at the practice match between our schools but I don’t seem to recognise you, Chibi-chan. I’m [L/N] [F/N] by the way.” You turned to Nishinoya as you referred to him with the nickname but he didn’t seem to mind.

“N-Nishinoya Yuu! I-I recently came back to the club.”

“I-I’m Tanaka Ryuunosuke! I-Is it okay to ask why you’re here, [L/N]-san!”

The way they stuttered over their words were so adorable to you and you had to contain the squeal that almost left your lips.

“I’m a friend of Kageyama’s so I’m just here to support your team, nothing else.”

The way you gazed at them in such a warm manner, it struck them and they froze in place, their eyes forming into hearts.

“I think you broke them, [L/N]-senpai…” Kageyama muttered when he stepped by your side and you sweatdropped, wondering if the two will be alright.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

The last match between Karasuno and Nekoma was coming to an end which disappointed you a bit since you were really enjoying you time, observing the boys as they played passionately.

“One more!” Hinata exclaimed but Ukai held back the boy, mentioning that they all had to catch the bullet train.

That was your cue to go meet up with everyone but a sudden tremor caused your form to tense up.

“Kageyama-kun! Kuroo-senpai!” You exclaimed.

Jumping from the second floor and landing on the first effortlessly, you immediately brought everyone’s attention but your focus was solely on the two as they ran up to you in concern.

“A Xyroid is coming. We need to get rid of it before it harms everyone here.”

You sprinted outside as soon as you finished speaking, but Kuroo seemed to have got there before you both, you gazing at the boy who seemed just as surprised as you. Realising what his ability was, a plan formed itself in your mind.

“Kuroo-senpai, I need you to be a distraction. If you get hurt, i’m sorry but I will heal you,” You instructed, a hint of disappointment gleaming in his eyes soon after.

“I was hoping for some action but fine, I’ll do it.” He huffed causing an eye roll from you.

“You’ll be able to next time.” You assured and the captain soon grinned, his eyes moving onto the Xyroid who charged towards them in a careless manner.

“Kageyama-kun, find out any of its weaknesses and slow it down using this.”

You then faced the younger of the two and opened your bag, tossing him a pistol which Itsuki assigned you to give, Kageyama clumsily catching it due to how flustered he became.

“B-But, I’ve never used a gun before.”

“I was the same at first with my weapon but just follow your instincts and you should do well.”

Slowly he nodded before facing the one eyed monster, information running through his mind.

“The left leg.” The words automatically left his lips and he raised his gun, waiting for Kuroo to start.

Using his enhanced speed, Kuroo appeared in front of the Xyroid and waved towards it with a big grin.

“Hey!”

The Xyroid growled at Kuroo as it realised his presence but when the third year taunted it, it roared loudly, chasing after him as he zoomed off.

“Kageyama-kun!” You called and he immediately fired a bullet, it striking the Xyroid’s leg.

Collapsing against the concrete, it howled in pain while you took this moment as your cue to take action. Kuroo appeared by your side, whisking you towards the monster after he slipped an arm around your waist.

“Thanks, senpai!”

Stepping away from Kuroo, you performed the finishing blow as you soared into the air and pierced its heart with your sword. Standing on the dead being in triumph, you gazed at your two friends with a smile.

“That was great teamwork. Good job, you two.” Kageyama seemed happy based on the light blush on his cheeks while Kuroo simply smirked, satisfied with the result of the small battle.

**_“That was awesome!”_ **

The voice startled you three and you moved your attention onto the short figure who approached you all, their eyes sparkling.

“Nishinoya-senpai?” Kageyama called in surprise while you hopped off the Xyroid, approaching the libero in a calm manner.

Nishinoya’s intention to speak up once more were halted once you gently caressed his cheeks, leaning down to capture his lips with yours. The male froze over the foreign contact, his face beginning to turn many shades of red. If Oikawa was there at that moment, he probably would have caused a ruckus before you could actually kiss the shorter boy.

“Y-Y-You kissed me.”

“To unlock your powers because you’re a guardian, Nishinoya-san.”

The news caught him off guard but when he felt himself growing, his eyes expanded in shock. Gazing up at his giant form, the corner of your lips lifted up to reveal a smile but it faltered and your gaze turned flat once you heard his next words, a laugh leaving his lips after.

“Look who’s taller now!”


End file.
